Glinda the Good Witch of the South
Glinda the Good Witch of the South is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 Oz the G''reat and Powerful''. Glinda is the daughter of the late king of Oz, and currently rules over a peaceful kingdom of the Quadlings in Southern Oz. Glinda is not only a compassionate and benevolent witch, but also a fierce protector of her people. Though Glinda sees through Oscar's facade early on, she knows that genuine goodness lies within him. 'Personality' Glinda is a kind-hearted, brave, calm and compassionate who will do anything for freedom and peacful kingdom of Oz. Oz the Great and Powerful Oscar Diggs, Finley, and China Girl come to a cemetery at the edge of the Dark Forest, and see a dark, hooded figure. They quickly realize that the figure must be the Wicked Witch Evanora told them about, and watch she carefully places her wand onto nearby rocks. While Finley distracts the figure, Oscar steals the wand, and is about to break it in two when a gentle voice stops him. The hooded figure unveils herself, revealing a beautiful woman identical to Annie, Oscar's old flame back in Kansas. She introduces herself as Glinda and explains that the true Wicked Witch is her half-sister, Evanora. Years ago, she poisoned their father, the King, so she could rule Oz uncontested. Before he died, the King predicted that a powerful Wizard would come and take his place. To stop this from coming to pass, Evanora framed Glinda for her crime, forcing the good witch into exile. In Emerald City, Evanora watches as her plans to do away with Glinda fail via her crystal ball. Furious, Evanora sends out her armies of Winkie guards and winged baboons to kill Oscar and Glinda. Back in the graveyard, the quartet hear the enemies approaching. Glinda proposes that Oscar use his magic to stop the army, but Oscar, being nothing more than an illusionist, opts to run for it. To aid their escape, Glinda creates a thick fog to blind the Winkies and baboons. The quartet finds themselves at the end of a cliff, hanging over a seemingly bottomless drop. With no other option, Glinda leaps off the cliff. With the army quickly approaching, Finley, China Girl, and reluctently Oscar jump after her. Fourtunately, Glinda uses her magic to enclose the four inside gigantic, floating bubbles which take them far into the south, to Glinda's safehaven. Glinda introduces Oscar to her subjects: the Quadlings, Tinkerers, and Munchkins. They have escaped Evanora's tyranny and joined Glinda's resistence against the wicked witch. Oscar, now convinced that his ruse has gone too far, takes Glinda aside and explains that he is not a real wizard. Glinda, to Oscar's surprise, admits that she knows, but still believes that he could be what the citizens need. With this new information, Oscar puts on a show of confidence, convincing the townspeople that he is the wizard they hoped would come to save them. After Oscar and Glinda interview the people of the resistence (with Oscar quickly realizing that they are far out of their depth,) an ominous cloud appears over Glinda's refuge. A red-hot light at the center of the cloud pounds against the impenetrable bubble barrier, meant to keep out anyone with evil in their hearts. The cloud breaks though the bubble, and the red light beams into the city, landing like a meteor in the town square. A glowing evil figure emerges from the crater – it's Theodora, the youngest witch sister, transfigured into a green-skinned Wicked Witch. She angrily confronts Oscar for his supposedly breaking her heart, becoming a truly Wicked Witch because of it, and promises death to him and the people. Theodora steals a broom from a Quadling woman and flies away on it, leaving a trail of black smoke behind. Amidst the chaos, Glinda searches for Oscar, but finds that he's run off. She confronts him in his quarters, where he's quickly packing for a hasty escape. Glinda tries to convince Oscar not to give up, and, combined with a pep talk from the China Girl Oscar formulates a plan. Under Oscar's guidance, the townspeople create elaborate mechanisms and magician's equipment, as the Wicked Sisters prepare for battle in the Emerald City. As Oscar, along with Knuck, Finley and the Munchkins, sneak into the Emerald City, Glinda covers a field of everlasting sleep inducing poppies with fog at the edge of the city. Theodora and Evanora, distracted by the thick blanket of fog, watch as an army of soldiers stomps through the fog toward the city. The sisters summon the winged baboons to stop the incoming force. The baboons tear into the soldiers, but are shocked to find that they're full of straw. The fog dissolves, revealing that the soldiers are merely scarecrows, built by the Quadlings. Before the baboons can flee, many of them catch the poppies' scent, and fall into a deep sleep. The resistence runs back into the woods as the rest of the baboons go after them. Glinda is suddenly struck by Evanora's lightning magic, dropping her wand, and is taken away by a pair of baboons. Evanora searches the grass for the wand, but thanks to the China Girl, is unable to find it. In the center of the Emerald City, Glinda is chained to a pair of posts, and Evanora and Theodora torture Glinda with lightning and fire magic, as the revolting citizens of Emerald City look on in horror. Suddenly, Theodora stops to bring the people's attention to the sky. Above them is a hot air balloon. Evanora points at the balloon, and exposes Oscar as a greedy fraud, trying to escape with the royal treasure instead of defending Oz as the prophecy foretold. Theodora angrily shoots a fireball at the balloon, sending it and the gold crashing down in flames. Glinda mourns Oscar's apparent demise, and prepares to die. Suddenly, a booming voice echoes throughout the city and Oscar's ghostly face appears in a plume of smoke. He says that his death was necessary to become the true, immortal and all-powerful, Wizard of Oz. Evanora and Theodora try to attack Oz's ghostly facade, but they do nothing, and then the Wizard begins to attack the sisters with fireworks, which are foreign to Oz. Secretly, Oscar, Knuck, Finley, and the Master Tinker sit huddled in a nearby caravan, projecting a moving image onto the black smoke, putting-on a spectacular illusion, with the Munchkins outside and inside the city supplying the fireworks. With the Wicked Witches distracted, the China Girl sneaks Glinda her wand and manages to break her free. Upon finding Glinda gone, the townspeople turning on her, and a rain of fireworks, Evanora runs into the castle, leaving Theodora to deal with Oz by herself. Evanora is confronted by Glinda in the throneroom. Evanora shoots her half-sister with lightning, engaging Glinda into an airborn battle. Evanora grabs Glinda by the throat, and Glinda grasps at Evanora's emerald amulet. Their attacks rebound off one another and the two are thrown to the ground. Evanora prepares to deliver the next blow, but lacks the magic to do so. She reaches for her neck, and finds her amulet is gone; unintentionally shattered by Glinda. Without the source of her magic, Evanora suddenly keels over, and reverts to her true form: A grotesque old hag. The true Evanora lunges at Glinda, but the good witch repels her attack and sends her flying through the castle window. She is caught by a pair of flying baboons and carried off into the distance, following Theodora. The Land of Oz, now freed of tyranny, celebrates. Glinda walks into the throne room and is greeted by the smokey visage of Oz, hovering over the throne. Finley and China Girl close the curtains, and once the coast is clear, Master Tinker switches-off the mechanism, and out steps Oscar in the flesh. As thanks for their exemplary work, Oscar gives each of them a gift. To Master Tinker, his swiss-army knife. To Knuck, a novelty mask with a smile painted on it. To Finley, his top hat and confirmation of their friendship, and to China Girl, he offers themselves as her new family. Finally, to Glinda, he takes her behind the curtain and they share a kiss. Powers and Abilities * Aerokinesis- Glinda can create, shape and manipulate air. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. * Levitation/Flight- '''Glinda can allow herself to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. * '''Telekinesis- '''Shown in Movie, she moved the gates, and bend the trees. * '''Magic Making and Spells- '''she can generate spells or curses to the wicked one, shown in movie. * '''Bubble Generation -'''The ability to '''generate bubbles/foam. it is a Sub-power of Bubble Manipulation, variation of Water Generation. Glinda's bubbles varies in form. # Acidic - she can create give bubbles acidic traits. # Defensive - she create bubbles to surround oneself for defensive maneuvers and even Levitation, shown in the movie, she tried to protect her people by creating a bubble-like shield. # Poisonous - create bubbles that have poisonous effects, shown in The Poppy Field's Battle, she covered the field with Fog, Enraged the Evil Witches relased their Flying Babbons, not knowing that the Fog was poisonous, the Baboons fell into a Deep Sleep. Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Witches Category:Oz Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Wise Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mentor Category:In love heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Multiple Saver Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Pure of heart Category:Magical Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Monarchs Category:Princesses Category:Animal Kindness Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Good Ruler Category:Maternal Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successful Heroes Category:Love Rivals